Aftermath
by El Rey Dorado
Summary: The Fate of Destiny. After the death of Shao Kahn, Raiden tries rebuild earthrealm. Meanwhile survivors Sonya, Johnny, and Kenshi form a team to protect earthrealm. In Outworld Mileena is crowned empress and calls upon Kotal and his army to avenge the death of her father.
1. Chapter 1

The Fate of Destiny

Aftermath

**A/N: This is story takes over the process of 25 years into the future, linear. This has many fighting games together such as Mortal Kombat, Blazblue, Street Fighter, Tekken, Soul Caliber to name a few. I really am excited for the new Mortal Kombat, it is so awesome and I hope you enjoy this. I do not own anything or anyone.**

Raiden looked at Liu Kang who was burnt by the thunder god when he was powering his flame fist. "This was not meant to be." Raiden said to Liu as the shaolin monk then replied coughing up some of his blood. "Raiden you have doomed us all."

As he did this the emperor of the realm Outworld, Shao Kahn, then went fully through the portal bridging the gap between the two realms. Raiden then looked at him as Sonya and Johnny Cage rushed him. "I guess it's up to us." He heard the special forces solider stated as their efforts were pointless as the Kahn just simply pushed them back onto the ground with his power, knocking them out.

Raiden then walked over to the brute and then did a simple bow to him. "Ahh, Raiden." He spoke. "Finally come to your senses." As Raiden still was bowing to him.

"Earthrelam Civilians suffer." The thunder god spoke softly but loud enough for Shao to hear him. "Resistance is futile." Shao Kahn shook his head slowly. "All these ages you have fought me." He spoke as he slowly raised his fist. "You denied me my rightful claim." His fist then radiated green energy as he balled up his palm. "Not this time." He stated as he then swung his fist upward giving Raiden an uppercut to the jaw and sent him flying.

As Raiden landed on the ground, he then remembered the vision of Armageddon. Of how his dark side failed to save anything and he was repeating the process. "The elder gods fear me now." He stated as he walked towards Raiden. He then grabbed Raiden and spat in his face. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer!" then giving Raiden a punch and a backhand. Raiden saw differently though. He was in a black attire to his normal white and blue clothing. Shao Kahn had on his normal battle armor and a cape to boast his emperor power.

Raiden couldn't focus as Shao Kahn kept hitting him back and forth multiple times. Then finally throwing him away towards the edge of the building. In midair though, Raiden feel as if time had slowed down as he saw his amulet fall and shatter upon impact on the floor. The thunder god having a ruff landing himself as he almost fell of the corner of the building which was surprisingly still standing.

Shao Kahn walking slowly and taking his time to enjoy every moment as a longtime foe would finally die. Summoning his hammer out, "They masquerade as dragons…but are mere toothless worms." Raiden then turning over onto his back only for a big foot stomp to his chest. As he then saw the past, "I know you can feel it." Shao Kahn softly spoke as he then raised his arms and said. "It is the end of all things." As his power flowed from him as if powering himself. The hammer no different as it radiated power. Raiden then whispered to himself. "Elder gods, where are you? Why do you forsake me?"

Kahn then grabbing the forsaken god and told him. "Your time has passed." Then once again throwing the god onto the ground. Shao Kahn then walking towards the fallen god. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance." Then in front of him as Raiden then was upon his knees and on the verge on death. Shao Kahn then spoke. "I have won." As Raiden then replied. "Yes…you have won."

"Now, Raiden. Your world ends." He said pointing his hammer at him and then readying it for a blow to the head. But as the emperor swung his hammer, thunder boomed high in the heavens and lighting struck the building. Both Raiden and Shao Kahn looked up to see a volley of electricity of gold hit around the city, the Elder gods had heard their brother's cries. Then out of the darken clouds came a light. It was a portal shining light upon the fallen god, then as the portal opened small gold dragons came out flying towards him.

The dragons were the elder gods as they swarmed around Raiden and healing him in the process. Lifting him up as Raiden began to glow as Shao Kahn then covered his eyes. Then Raiden was fully healed as he told the emperor. "You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat." In many voices spoken as Raiden then charged his hands together and then shooting out gold lighting at Shao Kahn's chest as he then laughed but did not feel the effects of the power of the Elder Gods.

As Raiden stopped the lighting and Shao Kahn put away his hammer he said. "An anemic effort from ineffectual deities. Today, I become the elder god." Shao Kahn pronounce out loud as he took a fighting stance as did Raiden. Raiden then put his hands close together to form a small ball of electricity as Shao Kahn then was surrounded by pure green energy as he then rushed Raiden when he launched the projectile out. The protector of earth's spark ball impacted with the Kahn's shoulder, the hit pushed Shao onto the floor as his green energy faded.

Raiden running with his arms covered in lighting as Shao got back up with his Wraith Hammer pulling the weapon up. As he did, Raiden ran right into the weapon, it hitting his chin and upper cutting in as then Shao Kahn then flew into the air being covered in his green energy and ramming Raiden.

Raiden then fell to the ground and Shao then taunted him buy laughing. The thunder god then looked over at the dead body of Liu Kang and then close to him Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Shao Kahn then summoned his wraith hammer and then threw it at Raiden, the weapon spinning towards the god.

Raiden then realizing what was happening then disappeared as the hammer itself hit the top of the building making it crack. The hammer then disappeared as had Raiden. As Shao Kahn then looking for the trickster god as he turned around to a fist charged with yellow electricity. The impact made Shao Kahn back only a little as the emperor recovered. But as he did, the earthrelam protector then sent out a shot and a yellow dragon of lighting.

The dragon roared and was sent smashing into the Kahn's chest as he stumbled back as Raiden teleported behind him and flew hands forward. Shao Kahn then grunted feeling the pain on his back be the force and lighting that Raiden produced as the thunder god yelled out gibberish. Raiden then teleported away again but this time in front of the emperor. His fist hit the Kahn on his jaw breaking the lower part while the upper jaw suffered a little less breaking.

Then Raiden appearing beside the Kahn and kicking him in the back side of his head, crushing the back part of the skull and the upper spine. Then Shao Kahn landing on his face as Raiden then stomped on his back and shattering most of his spinal cord.

Radian then backed off to see if the ruler of Outworld stood up, which he did. And as he stood up Raiden then tried to use the same electrical fly but Shao saw it coming. He called for his wraith hammer and then smashing it down upon the thunder god's back crushing his spine and also his ribs by the sheer force. Raiden then being flat upon the ground as Shao then grabbed his arm and slamming his foot on his head and at the last second crushing it again by quickly doing so.

He then lifted him up and then head-butted him on the side of his face, bruising his lower jaw and mid skull. The Kahn then simply pointed at Raiden and said. "You suck."

Raiden then getting up and spoke in many voices. "You will not will win emperor." As he stated, Shao just laughed. "Is that the best you got?" Raiden then shot out of his palm three blasts of lighting at Shao Kahn. He then prepared for the attacks and smashed the blasts by hitting them with his hammer. But as the final one was launched at him, he covered himself in a green aura and reflected the charge back at Raiden as he then absorbed the blast and was covered in more electricity.

They both then ran at each other with Raiden tackling the emperor and then shocking him as Shao then head butting Raiden to get him off. Steam rolled off the tyrant as Raiden tried again to shock him again as his hand coiled around his throat and then his right hand to his gut. Raiden then zapped him with volts of lighting surge through the body of the Kahn. But then Shao Kahn got his hammer and swung in down and up hitting Raiden. The god was stunned by the two heavy blows as Shao Kahn then rushed the downed god by forming energy around himself and hitting him into the jaw with his shoulder armor.

The hit sent Raiden tumbling down upon the ground. Ready to finish the fight he then ran to the fallen fighter to smash his hammer. As he did so the thunder god then teleported away behind the Kahn. Shao then slammed his wraith hammer to the ground as he then looked behind him to see a charge blast hit him in the face and being knocked back by it.

He then got back up and shrugged off the blast as Raiden stared him down. Shao Kahn then staring back at the god as he then walked towards him with his hammer out. Raiden then shot out orbs of lighting surrounding then Kahn and then connecting with each other. He didn't think of anything of it as he walked towards the god but then Raiden closed one of his palms into a fist as it then began to glow blue. The orbs themselves also began to glow and then exploded as a shining bright light hit Shao Khan's eyes. He then was blinded as then Raiden kicked him into face and teleported punching him in the back and then began hitting him everywhere. Multiple rapid punches and kicks until Raiden then blasted Shao Kahn up into the sky with a huge electric blast. As both were high up in the heavens, thunder boom and light gathered around a certain spot. Raiden then blasted Shao Kahn back onto the ground as the attack took a lot of Raiden's energy. As he stared at his opponent who was all out.

Raiden took in heavy breaths as Shao Kahn was finally defeated on the ground and breathless. The Elder Gods still swarmed around him in their dragon form keeping Raiden in full heath as the fallen tyrant so helplessly tried to pull himself up with his own hammer. Raiden stared in disbelief that he beaten the Kahn as the monster himself was up and panting as he tried to swing his mighty hammer one last time at the god.

Raiden then charged a lighting strike to him and it hit, doing so resulted in the dragons flowing along with the lighting then attached themselves to the monster's body by biting at him. Devouring his soul and physical body while destroying his spiritual legacy. Raiden then falling to his knees as the power surge had left him as he watched what the Elder gods had done to his adversary.

All he saw was terror and heard was screaming as Shao Kahn knew the meaning of fear. His body was glowing gold as he then shot up into the air and then blasted outward across the sky. Out of the blast came a light breaking through the darkness that once covered the sky. The light then killed away the clouds as Raiden looked at his Kamidogu amulet was finally put back together with no crakes. He simply said. "It is over." As Johnny cage and Sonya Blade had just saw what had happened and helped up Raiden.

"But only at gravest of costs." He said staring at the Liu Kang with his fellow survivors. "So many are gone. Their light has sunk into earth. I am responsible for their loss." He claimed.

Sonya then replied. "You did what you had to do. To protect Earthrelam. Losses in war …are…are inevitable." She knew almost better than anyone, losing her dad at a young age and stopped herself from shedding a tear. Raiden then spoke. "Come. Let us tend to the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun." Then he teleporting all of them including the dead bod of Liu Kang.

But as the earthrelamers then left Shao Kahn's helmet was still burning from the holy electric blast as a familiar green glow appeared in the distance. A hand grabbed the helm and picking it up to observe it. That hand belonged to Quan Chi as he said. "Your plan worked to perfection Lord Shinnok." The netherrealm sorcerer claimed as another figure joined him in the after math.

The fallen elder god himself. "Shao Kahn was blinded by rage. How easily he was convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging the realms." He finished though his servant replied. "Yet the thunder god still lives."

Shinnok responded. "No matter. Neither Earthrelam nor Outworld can withstand the Netherrealm's onslaught." Quan Chi smiled at the thought. "It is time. Soon I will be free. Earthrelam and Outworld will be ours. But there are a few more things." As Shinnok had a devilish smile upon his face

**A/N: Next time Mileena gets crowned Empress of Outworld and calls upon her generals, Kotal Kahn and Reiko to continue the war on Earthrelam. Meanwhile Raiden searches for more warriors to take the void of absence as other warriors rise to defend Earthrelam.**

**Darkness Approaches-Quan Chi is tasked with getting the legendary sword Soul Edge but problems arise very quickly for the sorcerer as a fighter named Azrael is in its possession. Look for it in the Mortal Kombat/Blazblue archive **

**The Sky's Tears-Some time has passed and a civil has started against the NOL, seither has been detected in the world again, and mysterious warriors being spotted. The drama and fighting increasing as many fates intertwine. Look for it in the Blazblue archive**

**Klose Encounters-Learn of how a young Kotal deals with the earthrelam environment but also its warriors, Raiden and the White Lotus origins, The first wielder of the sword Sento, and the first ever Sub-Zero as he finds a Kamidogu dagger and fights with the Manji Clan and ****Shirai Ryu. Look for it in the Mortal Kombat/Soul Caliber archive. **

**And that a small preview of the stories/chapters of my story, The Fate of Destiny. These on will be in separate stories and on other sites will be a full story because this website has the categories. **

**Follow me on Tumblr: blog/aztex97**

**Follow me on Twitter: /Mexican_Texen**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fate of Destiny

Aftermath Part 2

_**A/N: Hey here is another chapter of this part of the story, I am working on the Sky's Tears and Klose Encounters. Been trying to some new characters and their respective move sets. Each fighter of mine will have their own move set based upon their games they hail from, so a MK character will have three versions and a Blazblue fighter will have an overdrive, so it is all based on the most recent game out. I also have a surprise for you all at the end and read and enjoy. All rights belong to Warner bros. **_

Raiden, Sonya, and Johnny then appeared at the Wu Su academy. The lightning from Raiden's teleport dispersed across the small platform that they were on surrounded by the bottom of a rather small lake or large pond. They then walked along to where the monks trained by found none there. Johnny then asked. "Yo Raiden where is everybody?" Raiden then replied. "Shao Kahn sent more armies into Earthrelam when we were busy with his main force." As they kept walking, the trio was approached by a large man, a bread who had a jug of what smelled of liquor and alcohol.

Raiden spoke. "Master Bo Rai Cho." Johnny and Sonya then bowed in respect. The Outworlders then saw Liu Kang's dead body and asked. "Raiden, what happened?" the storm lord at a loss of words then started to make up a story to hide the lie. "Shao Kahn killed Liu, I tried to help but only hindered. He was caught in between me and Shao Kahn." Raiden then carried Liu Kang's body to an altar as everyone watched and stared. The thunder god then placed the dead body upon the altar. "He was like a son to me." He whispered to himself. He then turned to say. "There is much worked to be done but if would like, I may teleport you somewhere to greet with your loved ones. Master Bo Rai Cho, please stay here and when the Shaolin return I shall too." As Bo Rai Cho nodded as he then left. He then turned towards the last remaining pair of Earthrelam warriors.

Sonya and Johnny looked at each other. Sonya then spoke. "I had better head over to SF and tell Jax is …is…dead." She then looked at Johnny who then asked. "Do you want me to come with." She just simply shook her head. Raiden then said. "I will teleport you, Sonya first." He then looked over to Johnny. "I will return soon." He said as he then put his hand on the SF agent and raised his hand to the sky for lighting to strike and he was gone.

Soon returning and asked Johnny. "Where too Johnny Cage." The movie star then said. "L.A." Raiden was confused at the term, he had never heard of such a place. Johnny seeing at how he was confused then said. "Los Angeles, You know Hollywood." As then Raiden nodded and spoke. "May I ask why there?"

"To see if my pad is still intact." The thunder god then shook his head. "Ray, don't worry I got a plan." Putting a hand on the actor's shoulder he said. "Do not ever call me that again."

Kotal ducked as Torr held Ferra as the pair tried to slash sideways at the Osh-tekk. Kotal the bashing he big brute punching him in the gut multiple times making him grunt. Then the little girl said. "Torr charge." As the behemoth yelled as then ran at the Osh-Tekk warrior. Kotal then rolled out the pair's way only to find a small glass ball filled with sand as it exploded for the sand to burst in each direction.

The sand grenade was exploded by a gunshot as Kotal then turned to his left to see Erron Black with his revolvers in each hand, cocking the gun and then shooting at him. Kotal then raised his hands to invoke the power of the sun as then made a fiery ball. Then the sun fireball harden and he threw it at Erron. The cowboy then tried to shoot the sun stone with no avail. The projectile coming closer to him as he then ducked and rolled out of its way. His cape though did not have the same luck as he did. The cape caught on fire, flames attaching itself to it as he then stood up and took the cape and threw it now mad. "You're going the pay for that."

Then Kotal grinned as he stated "I pay you already." As he talked yellow green slime dropped and trickled down from the trees of the Kuatan Jungle. As he looked up, D'vorah dropped down, tried to impale him with her pinchers. All fours aimed at him. Kotal grabbed two as one hit the ground wet from the water and the last stabbing Kotal in the chest. He groaned at the pain as Erron and Ferra Torr were starting to advance on him, the warrior then swinging D'vorah towards to the gunslinger.

The bug lady smashed into the outlaw as Kotal the charged at the troll and little devil upon his back as he grunted and she yelled. "Break his face." As Torr swung but Kotal just simply ducking his head and throwing a punch only to meet another but larger fist. The two hands curled hit, Kotal broke his bones as he then jumped upon Torr and smash his skull against the beast and broke the frontal lobe. Ferra, the little girl roared. "Get off Torr." As he then extended her claw blades and tried to stab Kotal. Torr grabbed him, not letting him go as then Ferra stabbed him in the chest. Kotal yelled in pain as he squirmed and his tattoos began to glow a light Azul and a giant maquahuitl was formed upon his back. His hands grabbed the hilt and smashed downward.

Torr blocked the attack with his gauntlet blades as the Osh-Tekk kept pounding upon the monster's forearms. Then D'vorah and Erron surrounded the lone warrior as Erron had his pistols pointed, D'vorah pinchers ready to strike and Torr who had recovered from the blows and Ferra upon his right forearm preparing a strike.

He held the handle of his sword tighter as the tension rose. Erron Fired his bullets as Kotal blocked one but then got hit by one in the shoulder and D'vorah unleashed multiple bugs upon her lover as they swarmed him. Kotal swung his maquahuitl around him to fend off the little bugs surrounding him. Torr then charged and pushing Kotal to the floor. He stared up seeing all three of them looking down, Erron had his guns towards him while D'vorah had her stingers almost to his throat with Ferra Torr standing and looming over him.

Then D'vorah and Kotal locked hands as she helped him up. Then his father, K'etz walked up and stated. "Kotal news from the capitol, the Kahn is dead. The new ruler Empress Mileena demands your presence." Kotal then nodded his head as he then shouted. "Pack all things, he head for the capitol." as the rest spilt up to gather there items for the long journey ahead.

But D'vorah then stopped Kotal. "This one apologies for the pain inflicted upon our beloved." As she then moved her hands across his chest were she stabbed him. "It does not bother me, D'vorah…" He said and a pause but a more pressing matter."

The Kytinn then opened her ears. "About the love we share." As she spoke as then held bot of his hands staring up at him. Kotal replied. "Yes, but also the Kahn's death. I have seen Mileena and she is childlike not fit to be a ruler."

He continued. "I do not know how longer we can keep our love a secret from my father, the history between the Osh-Tekk and the Kytinn is filled of betrayal and tragedy." She then interrupted his talk by a simple kiss to the lips. "This one loves you and knows you will deiced the right choices." The Kytinn then showed a small smile as Kotal's father turned around to catch a glimpse of his son's romantic relationship. He then had a placed face of displeasure as his son's army then was barely leaving their tropical forest camp.

_In a small Earthrelam forest _

A small fire burned in the dead of the night, the luminous to those who knew its beauty. A small camp had been made but something was different a there was bodies everywhere. Many parts of the body were scattered, arms, legs and heads spread across the clearing. Blood, organs, and intestines gored out of the bodies as more blood poured out of meat chunks everywhere. But closer examination of the chopped and sliced parts one would find that these were not human but instead, they were tarkatan.

As one was still alive and awoken looked around to see a small fire behind him. The demon then tried to crawl away from the massacre that had happened to his fellow comrades. As he crawled something he felt upon his back and stopped him. He grunted to see a hooded figure and on his back were high heels. He then tried to attack the being but then yelled in pain as the high heels then impaled him in his back, piercing part of his back bone.

"Too bad Shao Kahn isn't alive to see this a little piece of shit like you running from death." The voice said as it sounded feminine. The tarkatan moaned in pain as he then faced down upon the ground. Then another voice spoke, "Chi we do not torture people." As out of the shadow was a blind swordsmen. The hooded named chi then pointed at the abomination. "This is not a person, and what wrong with a little revenge." Kenshi then placed his hands upon her shoulder. "Just finish him."

She then replied. "Fine." Then two tails which resembled that of a fox slowly came out and each held two short swords that had a slight curve to them. She then grabbed the hilt and quickly stabbed the downed solider. Her marks were the brain and heart as she then sliced in the opposite direction, opening the body as the guts and organs piled out. "Gross every time." She said as the woman took her hood off. She was a regular Asian women but she had white fox ears and the two tails were shown more as also being white

As they cleaned the mess the pair made, the two then sat down around the campfire and were discussing what was on their minds. "I still cannot believe that Shao Kahn is dead." Chi said. "Whenever he attacked my realm, the forces of the Kitsune were more than enough to take down Outworld but Shao Kahn was persistent for conquering." She then continued after a long pause. "He swept ours forces as if were a mere fly in his way. This was the time that the Kytinn and Osh-Tekk tried an alliance but because of the Osh-Tekk's need for kombat and the Kytinn's solitude nature. It led to their down fall." She said looking at Kenshi as he stared at his sword but also gazing at the flames of the fire.

She smiled and continued. "I wish I could have done something for the war but I was just a kit, I was able to travel here." As she spoke she moved her head around the view the scenery. "Earthrelam was an oasis for me and only my tails for guidance." She slowly touched her two fox tails. "Of course I had to hide my true form or people would… I don't what they would do, treat me like a god as that Osh-Tekk I had encountered in my travels."

Kenshi then spoke. "Did you ever me my ancestor, Ronin. He was a previous owner of Sento, I can feel his presence within the blade." Kenshi finished as he touched the sword's blade. The sharp feel to it felt as if it could cut through souls itself. A plan that Kenshi hoped would prove useful for the battle against Shang Tsung but the old man was dead.

Chi replied. "Yes, I did but his name was not Ronin but only an alias. He never told me his true name. But he did fight the samurai warrior, Mitsurugi. The two must have had some history as Mitsurugi challenged your ancestor multiple times." She then shrugged. Then they both looked up as they felt the static energy rise. Chi's ear hairs stood up and thunder boomed while lightning struck the camp's fire and bolts of electricity shot everywhere as they saw a man in white robes and blue cloths and a conical hat wore upon his head. Lightning covered around him as his eyes gave a glow that was filled will hope but hold backed by sorrow. Beside him were a man that looked familiar but he had a tattoo that said 'Johnny' and a golden belt that had 'Cage' across it, black sunglasses were on him. A young woman with long blonde hair with weird mechanical things placed upon her wrist as she also had three grenades placed upon her side. Behind her was a very tall brute of a man with a scar across his chin as he had on regular attire for a U.S solider in a place of war with body armor and camouflage wear.

_**A/N: Not as long as he previous chapter but still almost just as long, as I said before I am working on the other stories so you'll meet some other Ocs of mine soon, Sin, Black, Daokaka, and Rai. I finally beat Blazblue story mode. I thought that Kotal x D'vorah would be a cute couple so I'm shipping them together and I hope it becomes more popular Also I am going to give y'all some intros inspired by Mortal Kombat x with other fighting game characters from the same universe and some different ones, mostly right now only new fighters so you can learn some what of their story and how they interact with certain characters so here you go.**_

_**Erron Black: Those are some nice pistols**_

_**Noel Vermillion: My guns aren't for sell **_

_**Erron Black: I wasn't planning on buy' em **_

_**Quan Chi: Your sister's soul will be mine **_

_**Carl Clover: You don't dare take my sis. **_

_**Quan Chi: Then you will join her as well. **_

_**Rai: Ready Tager **_

_**Tager: A friendly spare **_

_**Rai: More like a friendly beat down**_

_**Rai: You're the one who did this**_

_**Sin: Guilty as charged **_

_**Rai: You're goanna pay you bastard **_

_**Black: (Growls) Valkenhayn R. Hellsing**_

_**Valkenhayn: Pardon my manners, but my you smell**_

_**Black: I will eat your heart **_

_**Sin: Your arm, it is mine **_

_**Ragna: You're not taking it**_

_**Sin: I will remove you from it**_

_**Black: You left us**_

_**Valkenhayn: It was all for Madam Racheal**_

_**Black: The bitch will die with you as well.**_

_**Valkenhayn: This is how it will end**_

_**Black: And after, the vampire is next**_

_**Valkenhayn: You will not Madam Racheal **_


End file.
